Most Adorable Skaters in the World
by AnonymousWolf1022
Summary: 勝生 勇利 added ヴィクトル ニキフォロフ, ImmaPhiSHIT, Leo , guanghongyay:3 and Chris Giacometti to the chat 'GP Series Cup of China Skaters'. 勝生 勇利: *:.｡. o( )o .｡.:* (Whatsapp group chat shenanigans of the skaters!) (Summary is lame forgive me, I promise you won't be disappointed though!)
1. The beginning of sanity's nightmares

...The formatting on literally fucked me up ugh I'm so frustrated! Plus it doesn't show some of the emoticons properly

If you want to read the proper version, with the A/Ns and end notes and stuff, please come over to AO3! Here's the link (remove the spaces as usual): archivesofourown . org. works/ 8806936/chapters/ 20191528

I'll still continue updating the story over here with the plain chapter content though, don't worry! ^^ Thank you guys for the support!

* * *

 _Group chat: GP Series Cup of China Skaters_

勝生 勇利: Hello guys! This is our whatsapp group for the skaters in Cup of China, for communication purposes (and keeping in touch!) ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

勝生 勇利: I made this group a little too late...I mean we're nearly halfway through the competition

勝生 勇利: eh I hope you guys don't mind! It's just a free chat room~ (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

ImmaPhiSHIT: hell yeah

ImmaPhiSHIT: yuuri dont be so formal

ImmaPhiSHIT: that is so not like you

勝生 勇利: what do you mean? (´･_･`)

ImmaPhiSHIT: also since when have you started using emojis

ImmaPhiSHIT: why do you never send them to meeeeee im hurttttttttt :(((((

+guanghongyay:3+: stop being so melodramatic

+guanghongyay:3+: also I like ur username hello PhiSHIT nice to meet ya

ImmaPhiSHIT: wtf nO

ImmaPhiSHIT: GUANGHONG NOOOO ASLKDJFBSAKDJGHAKDSGJH

+guanghongyay:3+: it's too late now~ (￣▽￣)

ImmaPhiSHIT: SHHHIITTT

ImmaPhiSHIT: YUURI KUN HELP ME IUT HERE

ImmaPhiSHIT: our*

ImmaPhiSHIT: out*

ImmaPhiSHIT: DAMMIT EVEN MY PHONE HATES ME ASDFFSAHJK

勝生 勇利: Phichit it's your fault I'm not gonna help you

勝生 勇利: hahaha that's why I love using iPhone #autocorrect

勝生 勇利: also I like being polite and courteous with people unlike SOMEONE

+guanghongyay:3+: #getrekt #lmao

+guanghongyay:3+: PHISHIT get roasted ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ImmaPhiSHIT: whY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME

ImmaPhiSHIT: IM A NICE GUY

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: hey guys! :D Viktor here!

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: wait Guang Hong you know what a Lenny face is? O.O

+guanghongyay:3+: of course →_→

+guanghongyay:3+: I'm not 12

+guanghongyay:3+: nor 15 #lowkeyroast

+guanghongyay:3+: oh wait yuri is not in this group! D:

+guanghongyay:3+: should we add him here? But he isn't competing in the cup of China...

勝生 勇利: we just got started and there's already a shitload of drama here

勝生 勇利: what have I gotten myself into (つД`)ノ

勝生 勇利: ? I'm here

+guanghongyay:3+: no I meant Plisetsky

+guanghongyay:3+: that smol angry Russia kitten who is actually cute :33 (don't tell him I said that unless u want to see my corpse)

Leo : you're cuter

ImmaPhiSHIT: #smooth

ImmaPhiSHIT: nice going leo

+guanghongyay:3+: !

+guanghongyay:3+: ERROR

+guanghongyay:3+: has stopped working

勝生 勇利: *hides nosebleed*

勝生 勇利: oh Yurio (that's our nickname for Yuri P. Long story will tell you guys later) right maybe I should make a new group later

勝生 勇利: guanghong yeah I know what you mean (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

勝生 勇利: leo #highkeyflirting #ishipit #icanbeyourwingman

ImmaPhiSHIT: hey btw viktor what does your username even mean

ImmaPhiSHIT: its japanese right

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: yepp! ^w^

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: it just means Viktor ︎Nikiforov in romaji~

ImmaPhiSHIT: omg holy shit

ImmaPhiSHIT: since when did you change your username

ImmaPhiSHIT: and with the heart omg

ImmaPhiSHIT: you dont even know any japanese

ImmaPhiSHIT: explain THIS YUURI

勝生 勇利: .

勝生 勇利: I just remembered I have something to do see you guys soon

ImmaPhiSHIT: nO

ImmaPhiSHIT: yuuRI COME BAC K HERE

ImmaPhiSHIT: FUK

ImmaPhiSHIT: don't you dare

ImmaPhiSHIT: FUUUUUUUCCCKKKK

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: Phichit language please

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: there are minors here

ImmaPhiSHIT: scrOLL UP

ImmaPhiSHIT: we swear like a sailor

ImmaPhiSHIT: I highly doubt if Guang-Hong will mind

Leo : or rather _you_ swear like a sailor

Leo : you're a bad influence

Leo : I won't allow hong's innocence to be tainted

ImmaPhiSHIT: I AM WOUNDED

ImmaPhiSHIT: whY tf does everyone hate meeeeee

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: you will stop swearing in this gc, да?

ImmaPhiSHIT: hoLY SHIT

ImmaPhiSHIT: LEO YOU ARE AWARE OF THE IMPLICATIONS OF YOUR TEXT RIGHT

ImmaPhiSHIT: I can't believe you just-

Leo : oh SHIT

Leo : nonono I take that back

Leo : I meant

Leo : Hong should not be taught to swear like you do

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: what did I just say about swearing? :)

Leo : wait what does that russian word even mean

Leo : okay okay sorry

Leo : can we use abbreviations tho

Leo : like tf

Leo : cuz I think I might die if I'm not allowed to swear

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: oh, that's 'da'

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: it means 'yes'

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: ok fine abbreviations are allowed

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: Guang-Hong is still a minor so we shouldn't be exposing him to constant swearing

Leo : kay cool

Leo : HAHAHAHA next time I'll scare tf out of phichit by saying that

Leo : now I know three languages lol

ImmaPhiSHIT: I AM TRULY SORRY

ImmaPhiSHIT: why do you sound like our parents Viktor

ImmaPhiSHIT: but I wanna point out that my username literally has a swear in it

ImmaPhiSHIT: are you gonna ban me from this gc then

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: that's okay I guess

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: because Yuuri is not here rn and I shall take up his role as the parent of the group! :D

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: you'll all be obedient kids I'm sure :)

ImmaPhiSHIT: wtf

ImmaPhiSHIT: so like yuuris the mom?

ImmaPhiSHIT: that smile creeps me out tbh

+guanghongyay:3+: PHISHIT

+guanghongyay:3+: *mum

+guanghongyay:3+: you're spelling it wrong

ImmaPhiSHIT: NO

ImmaPhiSHIT: ITS JUST AMERICAN SPELLING

ImmaPhiSHIT: IM NOT DOING IT THE BRITISH WAY

ImmaPhiSHIT: NO WAY IN HELL

Leo : woah chill bro

Leo : dude I was gone for a minute and this happened

Leo : hi guanghong you're back! :DD

+guanghongyay:3+: /~/

ImmaPhiSHIT: leo I think ya scared the kid off just now

ImmaPhiSHIT: this is awkward

Leo : actually

Leo : on second thoughts

Leo : I think I should call u PhiSHIT too

Leo : your a piece of shit

+guanghongyay:3+: to everyone: I actually don't mind the swearing

+guanghongyay:3+: I swear sometimes too

+guanghongyay:3+: you guys just don't understand because it's in Chinese! :}

Leo : Hong I feel offended I spell it the American way too

Leo : anyway I know you're swearing you taught me a few do you still remember?

+guanghongyay:3+: I'm sorry T^T I was brought up like that

+guanghongyay:3+: I do! _You_ still remember it tho?

Leo : of course! :D

ImmaPhiSHIT: scratch that

ImmaPhiSHIT: this is not awkward at all

ImmaPhiSHIT: this is gAY AF

Leo : …

+guanghongyay:3+: PHISHIT

+guanghongyay:3+: SHUT UR MOUTH

+guanghongyay:3+: or I'll personally fly over to Bangkok and kick ur ass once the competition is over

+guanghongyay:3+: not rn cuz it won't be fair competition if u can't stand straight at the free skate

Leo : ...wow

ImmaPhiSHIT: has been renamed as

+guanghongyay:3+: shut tf up or I'm gonna expose screenshots of our private chat

+guanghongyay:3+: you'll be sorry

ImmaPhiSHIT: nO guang hong you dont mean it

ImmaPhiSHIT: we agreed itd be for the good of others that chat will be kept confidential

ImmaPhiSHIT: im not going back to bangkok anytime soon anyway ahahaha

+guanghongyay:3+: DETROIT THEN

+guanghongyay:3+: even better cause that way I get to go to america again

+guanghongyay:3+: I don't care where u r

+guanghongyay:3+: I will come and kick yr ass

+guanghongyay:3+: I will also send the screenshots to this gc

+guanghongyay:3+: you'll be sorry

Leo : …

Leo : what have you done to my sweet little Xiao Hong

ImmaPhiSHIT: *ALERT ALERT*

ImmaPhiSHIT: *GAYDAR ALERT*

ImmaPhiSHIT: wtf this is so cute and gay af

+guanghongyay:3+: okay you asked for it

ImmaPhiSHIT: nOOOOO

ImmaPhiSHIT: DONT U DAREEEEE

ImmaPhiSHIT: GUANG HONG YOU PROMISED

+guanghongyay:3+: PhiSHIT

+guanghongyay:3+: has

+guanghongyay:3+: A CRUSH

+guanghongyay:3+: on

ImmaPhiSHIT: nooooooo

ImmaPhiSHIT: as dinghies hog aerihgbioaherbnorea nhvaerih

ImmaPhiSHIT: DVSASDFASVJNK ASDFNASDGKNHISAVDJNAWVBIH

ImmaPhiSHIT: niosdangijasdnvoidsajn youadvshhivasdkhvaded donthhoasdfkjhadsokb wandfanfdnjkasfdsanklj toasjhdfkljans tellavdsnkoj adthem

ImmaPhiSHIT: I SWEAR TO GOD

ImmaPhiSHIT: YOU FUCJING PROMISED ME

ImmaPhiSHIT: you liar

Leo : (O_O)

Leo : okay

Leo : I shall repeat my question

Leo : +guanghongyay:3+ who are you and what have you done to my sweet little Xiao Hong?

ImmaPhiSHIT: OH MY LORD

ImmaPhiSHIT: SINCE WHEN DID YOU TWO BECOME FIRST NAME BASIS?!

ImmaPhiSHIT: WITH THE SWEET LITTLE TOO

ImmaPhiSHIT: and is Xiao Hong supposed to be a nickname

ImmaPhiSHIT: Asdffhjklljnjjllsdafjhalfjgghg

ImmaPhiSHIT: no words

+guanghongyay:3+: leoooooooooo~ m it's still me!

+guanghongyay:3+: NO maybe that's my evil twin…

+guanghongyay:3+: of course not jkjk

+guanghongyay:3+: I'm sweet and cute irl but I'm sassy af online ;)

ImmaPhiSHIT: OMG WINKY FACE

ImmaPhiSHIT: just kiss already

ImmaPhiSHIT: one pair of lovebirds is already enough why two now

Leo : oh

Leo : okay! 3

Leo : Phishit shut tf up

Leo : I'm sodone with ur shit

Leo : hey gotta go now

Leo : this is a nice gc tbh I like it

Leo : see you guys later ttyl

Leo : #timedifferenceisabitch

+guanghongyay:3+: okay bye Leo! 3

ImmaPhiSHIT: are you two actually dating

ImmaPhiSHIT: I can't believe it

ImmaPhiSHIT: what shall I call the ship

+guanghongyay:3+: OMG NOOO

+guanghongyay:3+: NO I HAVENT EVEN SAID ANYTHING

+guanghongyay:3+: NOOO STAHP

+guanghongyay:3+: this is too embarrassing dammit

+guanghongyay:3+: we'll take this to a private chat

+guanghongyay:3+: NO OBJECTIONS ALLOWED

+guanghongyay:3+: or face the damn consequences

ImmaPhiSHIT: FINE

ImmaPhiSHIT: but like this is gay af

ImmaPhiSHIT: oml so many gay ppl around me

Chris_Giacometti: Threesome? ;)

ImmaPhiSHIT: SHIT NO SHUT UP CHRIS

ImmaPhiSHIT: why did I think adding you was a good idea

ImmaPhiSHIT: Yuuri was right when he said we shouldn't add you

+guanghongyay:3+: SHUT THE FUCK UP CHRIS

+guanghongyay:3+: YOULL END UP IN JAIL IF YOURE NOT CAREFUL

+guanghongyay:3+: MIND YOU OWN DICKNESS

ImmaPhiSHIT: omfg good one guang hong

ImmaPhiSHIT: hey do you mind if I call you gh (as in abbreviation)

ImmaPhiSHIT: guang hong is a long ass name

+guanghongyay:3+: okay I'm fine with that

+guanghongyay:3+: who's the group admin is it Yuuri?

+guanghongyay:3+: tell Chris to mind his own DICKness

勝生 勇利: yes I am

勝生 勇利: CHRIS. NO INAPPROPRIATE TOPICS. THERE ARE MINORS HERE.

勝生 勇利: I'll give you one more chance. You do that one more time and you're out.

勝生 勇利: I will not hesitate to kick you out of the group

Chris_Giacometti: aww okay, sorry

Chris_Giacometti: if anyone is interested the offer still stands tho :)

勝生 勇利: GO AWAY THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING

+guanghongyay:3+: sshiiiiiit I need to clean my eyes with bleach ugh shut tf up Chris

Chris_Giacometti: okay okay sorry im leaving now *raises both hands to surrender*

勝生 勇利: you'd better

ImmaPhiSHIT: #momyuuri

ImmaPhiSHIT: lololol

勝生 勇利: and Phichit stop I'm not the mom

ImmaPhiSHIT: scroll up and read everything :)

勝生 勇利: .

勝生 勇利: VIKTOR. EXPLAIN THIS.

勝生 勇利: COME OUT I CAN SEE YOU THERE

勝生 勇利: YOU ARE LOOKING AT THIS GC I'M LITERALLY IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU ARE

ImmaPhiSHIT: the clock is ticking

ImmaPhiSHIT: OOOOOOH same room

勝生 勇利: if you don't want to humiliate yourself get your lazy ass over here

勝生 勇利: FUCK JUST GET UP AND WALK OVER HOW HARD IS THAT HUH?!

勝生 勇利: stop it Phichit or I'll kick you out as well

ImmaPhiSHIT: MAMA YUURI IS ANGRY! Im soooo scareeeeedddd D:

勝生 勇利: GO TO BED CHILD ITS BEDTIME NOW


	2. Blackmail chain

I hate the formatting on with a passion. :(( it's not even displaying the emojis properly in the summary ugh (frustrated screaming)

If you want to read a properly formatted version that's easier on your eyes (?), complete with the A/N and end notes etc, please come over to AO3! (As usual, remove the spaces: archiveofourown works/ 8806936/chapters/ 20211784 This is the link for this chapter!)

Don't worry, if you prefer to use , I'll still be updating the story here! The text might be difficult to read though, because of formatting problems.

Thanks for all your support and ily sm~! 3

* * *

1 _2th November Japan time 17:36_

 _Group Chat: GP Series Cup of China Skaters_

Chris_Giacometti: I believe we're missing someone here?

Chris_Giacometti: like is this gc supposed to be the six skaters at cup of China plus viktor

Chris_Giacometti: but there's only me, yuuri, viktor, leo, guang hong and phichit

勝生 勇利: you want to say that Georgi is missed right?

勝生 勇利: reasons why I didn't add him:

勝生 勇利: 1. I don't have his phone number

2\. He seems to be not too friendly with viktor right now

3\. I haven't really spoken to him so it'd be quite awkward

4\. I bet he's still mourning over the breakup with Anya

Chris_Giacometti: fair enough

Chris_Giacometti: plus I guess it'd be too much for him to see you and viktor acting all lovey dovey after his own breakup lol poor guy

勝生 勇利: …

勝生 勇利: (｡-_-｡)

勝生 勇利: that is surprisingly normal for something that came out of your 'hands'

勝生 勇利: that doesn't mean I'm okay with it tho

勝生 勇利: GO AWAY FUCK OFF

Chris_Giacometti: wait what?

Chris_Giacometti: yuuri are you alright

勝生 勇利: sorry viktor just got hold of my phone

勝生 勇利: he sent that message, not me

Chris_Giacometti: okay I guess it's fine

Chris_Giacometti: ttyl I have trainings soon

勝生 勇利: okay

勝生 勇利: by the way

勝生 勇利: viktor what happened to the foul language ban

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: ah

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: I guess I decided it wouldn't work anyway :D

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: look at all their swearing!

勝生 勇利: kids, you're now free to swear

勝生 勇利: wait why am I assuming the role of a mother (´･Д･)」

勝生 勇利: VIKTORRRRR! ITS YOUR FAULT! (｀_´)ゞ

ヴィクトル ︎ニキフォロフ: I like being the dad and you being the mum, Yuuri :DD

勝生 勇利: ...okay

ImmaPhiSHIT: this gc's name is laaaaaaaameeee

勝生 勇利: Phichit where in the world are you even

勝生 勇利: what's the time now at your place

ImmaPhiSHIT: lol I'm actually still in Bangkok so im like an hour or smth behind you

勝生 勇利: okay I thought you were in America

勝生 勇利: I hate time differences with a passion!

+guanghongyay:3+: PHISHIT YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU WERE LYING

+guanghongyay:3+: FUCK YOU

勝生 勇利: ...wow okay guang hong is swearing is the apocalypse upon us?! O.O

+guanghongyay:3+: I used to swear in Chinese when I was younger becos my English wasn't as good

+guanghongyay:3+: I was always away from home so no one bothered to tell me stop swearing, my coach sort of turned a blind eye after seeing me screaming unintelligible words in frustration when I tried to refrain from swearing

+guanghongyay:3+: I might not swear a lot irl but I sure as hell swear a hell lot on online chats

勝生 勇利: ah that explains

勝生 勇利: I never thought you'd be the type to swear though…

+guanghongyay:3+: back to the matter at hand

+guanghongyay:3+: where's PHISHIT

勝生 勇利: I think I saw him typing but now he's gone

+guanghongyay:3+: come out coward

+guanghongyay:3+: come out or I'll tell everyone your biggest secret you ever told me

ImmaPhiSHIT: HAVE MERCY ON ME GUANG HONG

ImmaPhiSHIT: I WAS WRONG I HAVE SINNED AGAINST YOU

ImmaPhiSHIT: PLEASE FORGIVE ME

ImmaPhiSHIT: anything but the secret I beg you

+guanghongyay:3+: okay you're forgiven

ImmaPhiSHIT: YAAAASSSSS

ImmaPhiSHIT: the hills are alive with the sound of rejoicing

勝生 勇利: OMG YOU. DID. NOT. JUST. QUOTE. THE SOUND OF MUSIC.

ImmaPhiSHIT: uh yes I did

勝生 勇利: I can't believe it Phichit is actually a great fan of the sound of music oml this is gold! XD

ImmaPhiSHIT: shut the fuck up sound of music is good

ImmaPhiSHIT: I love it dont you badmouth it

ImmaPhiSHIT: the soundtrack is nice too

ImmaPhiSHIT: next time ill drag u to austria with me

+guanghongyay:3+: Phichit I haven't finished

ImmaPhiSHIT: oH

ImmaPhiSHIT: oH NOOO

ImmaPhiSHIT: WHAT IS IT IM DREADING THIS

+guanghongyay:3+: I shall reserve the right to ask anything from you in return as payment

+guanghongyay:3+: you have to agree or else I'll post the screenshots here

+guanghongyay:3+: don't worry it won't be anything weird I promise

ImmaPhiSHIT: SHIT THIS IS BAD

ImmaPhiSHIT: but I want to live

ImmaPhiSHIT: so okay gh

ImmaPhiSHIT: I accept your conditions (reluctantly!)

+guanghongyay:3+: good you're spared now

+guanghongyay:3+: :3

ImmaPhiSHIT: SINNAMON ROLL GH D:

+guanghongyay:3+: THIS SUBJECT IS CLOSED.

+guanghongyay:3+: I still have loads of blackmail stuff to use against you, PhiSHIT~ *\\(^o^)/*

ImmaPhiSHIT: SHIT

ImmaPhiSHIT: YUURI HELP

勝生 勇利: ごめんね, I cannot help you Phichit

ImmaPhiSHIT: WHYYY I THOUGHT U WERE MY BEST FRIEND

ImmaPhiSHIT: U TRAITOR DDD:

勝生 勇利: I simply do not have enough bargaining power

勝生 勇利: you have loads of blackmail material of me, and now you are in danger of being blackmailed by guang hong but where does that leave me?

勝生 勇利: AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BLACKMAIL CHAIN

勝生 勇利: solve your problems yourself child

+guanghongyay:3+: #getrekt

+guanghongyay:3+: ROASTED! XD

+guanghongyay:3+: does that mean ur PhiROAST now? :3

ImmaPhiSHIT: imma just gonna leave now…

+guanghongyay:3+:慢走不送~

ImmaPhiSHIT: wait what does that even mean?!

+guanghongyay:3+: Google it duh

+guanghongyay:3+: I'm not gonna tell ya

ImmaPhiSHIT: I can't believe the cinnamon roll gh is soooo mean

+guanghongyay:3+: HA

勝生 勇利: you two are so childish

ImmaPhiSHIT: as if youre any better, yuuri

勝生 勇利: shut the FUCK UP I AM THREE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU


End file.
